Memories of Hell
by SamWinchester23
Summary: Sam is having nightmares about his experience in hell. Dean has to help him through it. Hurt Sam! Worried Dean!


**Author's note: If you want another chapter please review! I've had this story in my saved documents for a while now. I just thought I should put it out there.**

Burning...pain…torture…

_Flash_

"You ruin everything," Dean screams just as he slices my chest

I can only try to contain my tears as thick blood ushers down my stomach.

_Flash_

My soul feels like it's been roasted alive and then dropped into a cup of acid. There's nothing I can do, but deep down I know that I deserve this…

_Flash_

I can smell my burning flesh and the worst part is that it's slow. Please just kill me, so this agony can end. I know deep down that the pain won't end; I just wish I could heal again and maybe the next set of torture Lucifer has decided might be better.

All I know is that I need to get out of here. Dean's going to save me…he always does.

With a gasp, my eyes snap open. The first thing I notice is that my heart is hammering in my chest and I'm sweating profusely.

I attempt to hold back the tears when I recollect my nightmare. I need to be strong. Dean went to hell and he took it a lot better than I have. I'm just weak.

"Sammy?" I hear Dean's groggy voice in the next bed pull me from my thoughts.

I look over at him to speak, but no words come out. I swallow past the lump in my throat and weakly get up. No way I'm going back to sleep.

I croak pathetically, "Just go back to bed."

Dean notices the panic in my voice and I plead in my eyes for him to drop it. I don't need Dean seeing that I'm weak.

Dean's eyes turn from worried to disapproving.

Knowing what his response was going to be, I cut him off while staggering out the door, "I'm going for a walk."

I head out into the cold dark night and make my way away from the constricting motel.

I'm always going to be messed up; I just wish I didn't have to hide it from Dean. I can't postpone the inevitable because Dean always ends up finding out my secrets. Whether it's lying about my fear of clowns to lying about drinking demon blood, He always catches me.

Right now, I would rather forget who I am, than have to deal with these memories. The only thing that makes me feel better about it all is that I saved a lot of people. I've also hurt a lot of innocent people…including Dean.

Dean's P.O.V.

Knowing my brother to the T, I know where he is. I can picture him walking around with a sullen face. Something is up with him and I'm going to find out. I wonder if he's drinking demon blood again. I mentally slap myself while heading out the door.

Sam wouldn't do that. A voice inside my head tells me that he's done it before and he'll do it again. I know one thing for sure, no matter how far into darkness Sam falls, I'll show him the light.

I almost let out a chuckle at my weird chick-flickness. I let my thoughts simmer as I try to adjust my eyes in the darkness. I take a quick glance at my watch to see that it's 2:34 A.M... I only got 4 hours of sleep…great.

Just as my patience weakens, I see a tall shadow sitting on a bench near the woods. I stride towards him. Each step I take Sam's body gets clearer and clearer.

Sam doesn't notice when I plop next to him. He has his head buried in his hands. My heart is heavy at the sight of my brother in pain. I just wish he didn't have to deal with this. He could be living a normal life right now. He could be happy…

I hate to ask this, but I really need to know, "What did you dream about," Part of me knows the answer.

Sam lifts his head slightly and lets out an exasperating sigh that makes me flinch. He looks tired.

Sam's voice cut through the stillness of the night," Dean you need to stop treating me like a kid. Sure, I dreamt of hell, but I can handle it," Sam states softly," You handle hell a lot better than I do."

"Sammy, your hell made my hell look like a walk in the park! You were in the worst part and you were in there a lot longer than I was. I still haven't dealt with it completely. Just give it time. You don't have to fight this alone."

Sam contemplates this for a moment before muttering, "Okay." His whole demeanor screams exhausted.

My whole body relaxes in relief. We're finally on the same page. I don't think I could handle arguing right now. We sit there in silence enjoying the peace and quiet. I just hope that Sam is going to be able to overcome this.


End file.
